


Détente

by Bunn1cula



Series: Imperial Quickies [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Imperial Officer Stress Relief, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Yet Another Broom Closet Sex Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:13:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunn1cula/pseuds/Bunn1cula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strained Army/Navy relations are eased with an impromptu private conference between Moff Jerjerrod and General Veers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Détente

The tension in the war room had been too thick for even a lightsaber to cut. It was clear that if the meeting hadn’t wrapped when it did, Moff Jerjerrod and General Veers were going to end up in fisticuffs on top of the high-polished conference table.  
  
It was a stupid argument as far as everyone else could see, but neither of them would back down from their clearly untenable positions. When Veers began blasting unveiled threats at the moff, Admiral Ozzel abruptly ended the conclave and breezed out of the room with his entourage.  
  
Jerjerrod tucked his datapad under his arm and marched out the door to head back to his shuttle. This entire day had been a wasteful charade, and Ozzel had shown exactly how ineffective a leader he was by allowing Veers to run roughshod over everyone else at the table.  
  
He turned a corner and heard heavy footsteps coming up fast behind him. He knew who it was even before he stopped and turned around.  
  
Veers didn’t come to a halt before he was chest to chest with Jerjerrod. He stepped forward and pushed Jerjerrod’s back to the cold durasteel wall. “I don’t know who you think you’ve been talking to, but I’m not impressed by your ridiculous jargon. You’re not the only one on board with any engineering knowledge. Perhaps you’ve heard of the Imperial Walker?”  
  
Jerjerrod turned his face to the side to peer down the corridor. “Step aside, General. I don’t have time for this foolishness. I’m not here to tangle with you over subjects that are clearly over your head.”  
  
Veers leaned closer to accentuate the height difference between them. “Looks like I’m the one clearly over your head right now.”  
  
“And now I’m the one who isn’t impressed,” Jerjerrod snarked. To his shock, Veers thrust his hips forward and pressed what felt like a thick metal rod against his groin.  
  
“How about now?” Veers hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
Every muscle in Jerjerrod’s body tensed and went still, except for his manhood, which swelled in a puzzling but pleasurable response. _Sithspit, no wonder they called him “Iron Max.”_  
  
Veers felt Jerjerrod’s growing erection and grinned like he’d just blasted the last Rebel on the battlefield. “Get in that supply closet, Commander.” He pointed to a nearby unmarked entryway.  
  
Before he could stop to think, Jerjerrod found himself shoved against a shelf inside the small storage room. Veers grabbed Jerjerrod’s cap off his head and threw it onto the floor before doing the same with his own. Their gloves and Jerjerrod’s datapad were added next added to the growing pile.  
  
Veers ground his hips against Jerjerrod’s and tongued a long stripe along the side of his neck to the base of his ear. Jerjerrod’s breath caught as the tip of Veers’ tongue tickled his earlobe before retracting. He desperately wished Veers would return his tongue to the spot and plunge deep into his ear canal, but Veers pressed his hard mouth to Jerjerrod’s and used it to pry his lips apart instead. Jerjerrod found his mouth filled with Veers’ thick, sweeping tongue, and the back of his head banged against the shelf as their teeth clicked against each other.  
  
Veers pawed at Jerjerrod’s right shoulder and roughly unfastened the tunic there. His big calloused hands caught along the thick fabric on the rest of the way down, twisting buttons open as they went. He grasped Jerjerrod’s belt buckle and deftly opened it with the long, thick fingers of just one hand. The belt dropped to the floor with a heavy thud, and Veers slid his hands underneath the tunic and opened it wide, pushing it back off Jerjerrod’s shoulders.  
  
Veers’ mouth was back on his throat, kissing and lapping a line to his right shoulder, where Veers bit him through the undershirt. Hands clutched the shirt at his waist and pulled it out of his trousers nearly up to his sternum.  
  
Jerjerrod reached for the shoulder fasteners on Veers’ tunic but Veers pressed against him harder so that unbuttoning them was impossible. Rough hands traveled along his bare flanks to his ass and then around to the front of his waistband. Fingers played with the button there.  
  
Veers ground his even-harder length against Jerjerrod’s thigh, and the sensation was maddening. Flustered with arousal, Jerjerrod pulled back and grabbed at Veers’ belt, only to have his hands slapped away.  
  
“Not this time, Commander. You haven’t earned this yet,” Veers rumbled in his ear, putting Jerjerrod’s hand over his agonizingly clothed member and thrusting himself into it.  
  
Veers leaned over and pulled Jerjerrod’s undershirt up higher. He flicked his tongue over one hard nipple and trailed lips and teeth and tongue down to the waistband of his trousers.  
  
Jerjerrod was so hard now it hurt. Veers knelt down, flicked open the button on Jerjerrod’s trousers and deftly pulled down the zipper where it tented over the prominent bulge.  
  
Veers yanked down Jerjerrod’s shorts and wrapped a huge, meaty hand around his cock. He slid his calloused hand forward and back a few times before taking the full length into his hot, wet mouth. Jerjerrod couldn’t prevent a forceful hiss from escaping his lips when Veers cupped his bollocks and began sucking him mercilessly.  
  
Between Veers’ undulating tongue, the sweet suction and the wet noises filling the closet, the burning sensation building deep in Jerjerrod’s groin signaled impending orgasm.  
  
“I’m so close, General. Please don’t stop…” His fingers reached for Veers’ hair and clutched what he could of its short length.  
  
Veers responded by squeezing his bollocks and increasing his speed. Jerjerrod heard himself moan, long and loud, until the spasms erupted hot come into Veers’ hungry mouth.  
  
  
_Chirrrrrp._ “Lieutenant Endicott to Commander Jerjerrod.”  
  
_Oh for…_ Jerjerrod glanced to his comm on the other side of his quarters, where he’d left it on the desk. _Of all the times!_  
  
One final, much weaker, spurt into his hand, and he quickly stuffed himself back into his trousers. He was at the comm after a quick rinse of his hand in the sink. “Jerjerrod. Go ahead, Lieutenant.”  
  
“Sir, informing you that Lord Vader’s shuttle has arrived.”  
  
_Son of a Hutt._


End file.
